Piropo Granato
by ying9
Summary: Koryuu x Kohaku. A hundred and thirty years have passed, the second Shuichiro Kudo had met the same fate as the first. However, the dawn of new war between Heaven and Hell is coming, Heaven stands no chance. Hell's demand must be met, no compromise
1. Prologue

Piropo Granato

This is a WISH fanfic, notice, FANFIC!

Know that this is a Koryuu x Kohaku Fic, Although I am a yaoi fangirl, the original idea is that angels have no sex, no, not the action part, the male or female division of a species. As an yaoi fangirl, I have no problem with that, ha! Mpreg people! Or should I say preg w

Whatever, I am confusing people, just know that this is rated M for mature and I will not be so kind this time as to allow flame… the first and only one I receieved was confusing to say the least. Jeeze, if you want to complain, at least get your fact strait and know what the heck you are trying to say.

IMPORTANT!

Rated M for mature, will have **yaoi** or **hermaphrodite** sex.

If you are not of age, please follow the guide and wait till older?

I don't have all the facts. I just make it up as I go, no like? GO AWAY!

You see that little **left arrow** or **green left arrow**, **press** it if you are not fond of this. Serious!

I do not own this anime or manga. Everything is base on the original foundation that was made by CLAMP!

The term "God" in this fic does not refer to any religion's supreme being; this is for reading pleasure, not to create a religion debate. If you had not read the manga, try to get a little idea through wiki.

Prologue:

A hundred and thirty years had passed. Shuichiro Kudo had the same fate he experienced almost a century ago with the difference that he was able to spend more time with his beloved Kohaku. However, fates are such cruel ladies, for this is the only time that God will pardon Kohaku's selfishness. Kohaku had little time to spend on mourning for Shuichiro's second death as s/he was called back to Heaven to perform his/her job. Heaven is in dire need of new angels. It seems that there was no other to take on Kohaku's assignment of waking new angels. Thus there were no births of new angels in over a hundred years. Currently, Heaven is engaging in a fierce battle with Hell. With the balance of nature off, Heaven had little choice but to compromise with Hell's desire. Despite the arrogance that Hell has shown, all is not what it seems. Apparently with Kokuyo resigning his position of the next in throne for Satan, it was the next in line whom propose the notion of going to war with Heaven knowing that Heaven was in no shape to counter. Moreover, the one who scheme the entire plan only have one goal, but it is neither to control the Heave or the world.

OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO/OoO

Like? Neh, tell me! Please~~~ I was not able to post the update for Finding True Love due to stupid English Grammar, but I really miss the reviews, please review!!!

Also!

Please vote for update in my profile that is coming soon with all other story Idea.

I will determine which story to update first by the amount of review and voting record.


	2. Notice

As of now, I am sure many fine audiences such as yourselves had read about the notice many fine writers have posted on their work. I got here late due to my procrastination tendencies; however, it is better late then ever.

Please allow me rant awhile. This act has personally go against my belief as well as the main reason I join this site. I, much alike many authors on this side have memberships elsewhere and will most likely be moving to ensure the continuation of untold stories. However, while some of the stories may be preserved in another form in other places, most may not survive this change. As we speak, part of our community is disappearing due to belief of violation on sexual content. There is still time left to put a stop and hope to restore the site to its former glory. Please join our clause to stop the destruction of stories old or new, long or short, and mature or not.

*For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, hopefully we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph


End file.
